No, just no
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: A splash of unexpected youthfulness.


"I'm telling you, this is going to work."

"I don't know..."

"Look, it works in the theoretical. All the programs give it a pass. We just need to test it."

"I am not testing a laser on myself."

"Well I can't do it. You don't even know how to run the damn thing."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We could pay someone to-"

"No. Stop right there. I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" one of the argumentative individuals threw their arms in the air and hitting the machine. The devise whirled to life with flashing lights and firing a beam of energy right out the window. The beam bounced off a window and gunning loose in the city.

"Oh fuck get to the car."

* * *

Spiderman fired a web at the fallen angry Norse god Loki in an alley.

"Snug as a bug. You know Thor's been looking for you," Spiderman smiled behind his mask. Loki bared his teeth.

"You think you can beat me mortal?" He questioned as he pulled against Spider-Man's webbing. There was strain and slow but sure tearing of the webs. Despite being smaller and weaker physically tha Thor, it seemed he could still break his webs. Spiderman kept refiring his webs to keep Loki down and restrained until he could call the Avengers.

He never got the chance though. From behind him, a light shot from behind him, hitting him in his back. He fell almost instantly and missed the tail end of the beam which hit Loki.

The alley grew silent as Spiderman seemed to shrink within his suit and magic encased Loki. The webbing that ensnared Loki stopped moving. Then, a small figure crawled from the cocoon. Dressed in black pants, and a green shirt with golden accents. He had soft black as sin hair and green eyes. The boy swallowed and looked around, confusion evident on his face. He jumped when a car pulled up to the entrance of the alley. A figure stepped out and balked.

"Daisy, I think we have a problem," a feminine voice commented. She walked up towards the boy Loki. Loki stared at her curiously. He walked closer when he heard a whimper. The woman looked down horrified at what appeared to be a red and blue uniform of sorts. Loki walked up to it and noticed it was wiggling in the chest region.

Without hesitation, Loki plucked the wiggling mass from the ground. The odd mask and pants fell to the ground revealing a baby, perhaps a year or so old.

"Shit."

* * *

"We can't keep them here!" Daisy hissed at her partner.

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't go to the police. They'll think we're crazy. Or even if they do believe us, they'll put us in jail. Do you know what they'll do to people like us in jail?"

Daisy gestured to the kid Loki bouncing the poorly dressed baby Spiderman on his lap.

"We can't take care of them! They're not normal! And we don't know the first thing about kids."

"Miss Jess," Loki called out interrupting the two bickering ladies, "Can I go home now?"

"Um, Loki, do you even know how to get home?" Jess asked nervously. Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. But baby is getting hungry," he said hugging Spiderman closer. The brown haired baby giggled.

"Baby?"

"My baby brother."

"And what's your baby brother's name?" Daisy questioned, beyond baffled. Spiderman was a Norse being?

"Um... I can't remember. My head hurts."

"Oh it's okay Loki. You and uh, Spencer will be fine. Your mom knows you're here."

Loki smiled innocently as he whispered something to baby Spiderman. The baby continued to giggle.

* * *

Holy shit.

"Get the baby off the ceiling."

"Again? I thought Loki was watching him."

* * *

"Loki, you can't use your brother as an excuse to steal cookies."

"But he's a good excuse. Cookies give me energy. And it takes a lot of energy to watch him."

"How long until we can fix this Jess?"

* * *

"Three weeks. Those are three weeks we aren't getting back."

"Yes. But now, we're good."

"Unless they remember."

"Shut up. Neither one will even want to think about what happened. Especially poopy baby here," Jess commented gesturing to the unconscious Spiderman.

"We should get them out of the apartment."

"Ditch them in some alley?"

"Works for me."

 **So... Anticsareme made a comment. And this is an extension. It started as how cute kid Loki is. Then the fan art of young baby Peter Parker. Then Imagined them together. The horror... Apparently I have no shame.**

 **Anyone want to take a crack at this?**


End file.
